


Intoxicating

by GloomyBeatrix13



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove, Hemlock Grove imagines, Peter Rumancek - Fandom, Roman Godfrey - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyBeatrix13/pseuds/GloomyBeatrix13
Summary: Maeve Hale recently moves to Hemlock Grove after some devasting turn of events. She’s far from being okay after everything but won’t let it hold her back from living her life. For the longest time, her parents kept everything about themselves a secret to her, what happens when her moving to Hemlock Grove opens the right doors to find out who her parents were, better yet who she’s supposed to be. Add a Roman Godfrey and a Peter Rumancek, who both can’t wrap their heads on why she’s so addicting and you have just entered Maeve’s journey to her self discovery.Slightly AU. Slightly OOC. Will probably not follow the actual storyline.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story from Hemlock Grove. Only my characters that I have created.





	1. Chapter 1

The warm crisp air grazes over my skin as I hang out on the balcony of my home reading 1984 by George Orwell. The sun was setting so the sky erupted into spurts of burnt oranges and deep pinks over the Los Angeles horizon. Overlooking the palm tree decorated view I couldn’t help but think it’s so beautiful here. Peering into the house I see my parents cooking a storm in the kitchen for dinner. I can’t help but fawn at their love for each other. They're simply making dinner together but their light touches and giggles remind me of teenagers in their honeymoon phase.

They’re so happy. I thought.

I sigh, looking out at the sun that’s slowly fading away I think back to my parents and our lives together. My mother, Rosemary Hale, was born and raised here in California, San Diego to be exact. She’s always been eccentric, big-hearted and painfully artistic. She’s an artist in many ways, she paints, sculpts and draws. Her latest passion that she’s picked up is photography. My father, James Hale, is the exact opposite, no artistic bone in his body. He grew up on the east coast in a little town in Pennsylvania. He’s a criminal lawyer with an aptitude for environmental rights and human rights. His job screams that he argues for a living, he does but for the right things. Two very different people with intelligence on two different ends of the spectrum. My mother is nurturing but feisty. My father is disciplined but patient. Two people that weren’t supposed to click but somehow found love together. 

My parents’ marriage was something that both their families didn’t agree with. Long story short my mothers’ side was dead to her or so she says. I don’t know if that is literally or figuratively speaking, I don’t have the heart to ask. My father never talks about his family. He’s told me that his father didn’t agree with him wanting to become a lawyer and marrying my mother so he simply decided to disown him. He’s never said anything more than that. When I would ask about his family he grew anxious and promised to tell me one day when I’m older.

Whenever the hell that is. I thought and never pushed the issue again.

They would tell me with their love came many challenges but they were blessed with the best gift of all; me. My name’s Maeve Celeste Hale, a sarcastic and witty minx with an old soul. I’m the spitting image of my mother with my striking light green-hazel eyes, buttons nose, and full lips. The only thing I inherited from my father was his thick raven locks. Like my mother, I was graced with a creative feat. I wrote mostly short stories and poems but every now and then I would sketch when I couldn’t find the comfort in words. I didn’t mirror my father in looks but I gained some of his personality. Just like my father I wasn’t afraid to argue or defend what I believed in or thought was right. I wasn’t a pushover but I wasn’t someone who didn’t have compassion. A balance of sweet and spicy my mom would say.

So here I am, the first official day of summer vacation and I’m nose deep in a book instead of out celebrating the end to my long junior year of high school with my friends. It’s not like I didn’t want to. I had practically tried everything to reason with my parents or specifically my stubborn overprotective father. He didn’t like the idea of me being 6 hours away at a friends beach house in his words, “Doing God Knows What”. Upset wouldn’t even begin to define my mood but instead of stomping around the house all summer I sucked it up and sulked in private.

When I realized the sun had fully set and it was too dark to read I headed inside to the kitchen. I sat at the marble grey island that was in the middle of the kitchen separating it from where my parents stood cooking. 

My mother is the first to notice me,” Hey Sweetie, after dinner want to go and get some dessert? Maybe ice cream from that vegan place you love so much?” She questions hopefully.

I could tell what she was doing, she was trying to buy back my affections with my favorite lactose-free dessert. Me being me I wasn’t going to be bought so easily.

“No thanks, mom. After dinner, I’m just gonna head to my room and write. Hopefully all summer long.” I mumbled sarcastically not bothering to look at her. My father seemed to catch my tone and turned his attention away from the stove.

“I see you’re still upset, Maeve. I hope you know me saying no wasn’t in my intention as a punishment,” He sighs but continues,”I just think you could be doing something more productive with your time than partying with your friends.” 

I roll my eyes, ”You know what, forget dinner I’ve lost my appetite.” I fumed. I simply leave the kitchen and head towards my room. I appreciate that instead of following me they simply let me throw my tantrum in the privacy of my own room.

In the safety of my room, I lean against my door and take a few deep breaths. When I’m all cooled off I decide to start getting ready for bed. After doing my nightly routine: Shower, brush teeth, brush hair, skin care and moisturize my body. I head back in to my room and throw on some pajamas, which are some shorts and an old oversized t-shirt. As I get comfortable on my bed with a book I hear a knock on my door.

“Come in.” I say blandly not bothering to look up from my book.

It’s my mother, she closes the door and sits at the foot of my bed.

“Sweetheart, I know you're upset about not going with your friends but just know your father has his reasons for not wanting you to go,” she begins,” He’s just a little overprotective about letting you leave on your own. You know with his job and all he’s just paranoid. In its strange way, it shows he cares.” She reasons.

I don’t answer I simply keep reading my book.

I hear her sigh and rub my foot over the covers. “Your father and I are going to the grocery store, did you want us to bring you back anything?”

She’s answered with nothing but silence. She stands up and heads to my door but before she leaves she turns around, ”Your father and I love you very much. Parents sometimes do things that they can’t explain to their children but it’s for their safety. When you have children of your own you’ll understand, ”She pauses, ”I love you, my little bird.” She’s waiting for me to say it back but I don’t. After a couple of long quiet moments, I hear her turn and leave, closing the door behind her. After a few minutes, I hear them walk around the apartment and then they leave. 

I’m too upset to continue reading so I put my book away, turn off the light and force myself to sleep.

— Time Skip A Couple Of Hours—

The loud ringtone of my phone wakes me up. I grab my phone off my bedside table and look at the time before I answer, it reads 1:45 AM. I swipe the answer button and groggily let out, ”Hello?”

The person on the other side of the phone says, ”Hello is this Maeve Hale? This is Officer Shane Mandela from the Los Angeles Police Department.” I sit up and force myself out of my groggy state.

“Yes sir, this is she.” I rub at my face. I feel uneasy for some reason. Anxious even.

“Ma’am I am sorry to have to tell you but your parents were just in a very bad accident on the highway.” He says solemnly.

My breathing quickens, ”What hospital are they at sir?!” I panic. My eyes start to mist over clouding my vision.

He pauses and lets out a deep shaky breath, ”Ma’am I’m so sorry, but they didn’t survive the crash.”

My heart drops in my stomach I can hear a faint thump thump thump in my head. Everything around me blurs into darkness as I drop my phone and scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little change in scenery is good. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Maeve's thoughts will be italicized throughout the whole story.
> 
> Hope You enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading

The tragic death of my parents had me moving across the country. Having me, Maeve Hale, leave my familiar home of sunny Los Angeles for an exchange of Hemlock Grove’s dreary town. My aunt and father’s only sister, Willow Hale, had gained guardianship over me until I turn the ripe age of 18 years old. My father had a falling out with his side of the family so there were no meetings with this aunt, but in my fathers’ will he had stated that if anything were to happen to him she was the only person he trusted into raising me. From what I had gathered from the handful of times I had talked with her on the phone preparing for my departure, she was very sweet and caring towards me. She insisted that the change of scenery would be therapeutic for me. In plain English, she thinks leaving the city where my parents died would help me heal better. In reality, I don’t have a choice but I agree with her, so I’m leaving the comfort of fast, fun and in your face Los Angeles and packed all my life that could fit in two suitcases and began the cross country journey to Hemlock Grove, Pennsylvania.  
  
—Time Skip—  
  
A few hours of flying and an hour drive from the airport, I am finally in front of the house that I am going to have to call home. I was thankful my aunt had sent a driver to pick me up at the airport instead of her coming to pick me up. It was nice to have some time for yourself to calm down and to mentally prepare myself for this new change.  
  
As the car pulls up to the estate, I can’t help but be completely awestruck when I had a clear view of the house. When my aunt had described the estate she didn’t really give any justice to the old Victorian architecture. Sure, there were some houses with the same style back in LA but this house was simply more than just some goths fantasy house. It was perfectly aged and downright simply aesthetically pleasing to my eyes. It couldn’t compare to the modern penthouse that I had lived in with your parents. Everything about it was inviting. Even the luscious green forest that was beautifully kept around it.  
  
The car drove up the driveway and gracefully came to a stop. The driver, which name I’ve come to know was Simon, had gotten down to open my door.  
  
“Ma’am we are here,” he politely said. Gesturing for me to go inside.  
  
I climbed out of the car,” Thank you, Simon,” I shyly smiled.  
  
As on cue, my aunt had opened one of the big doors with the biggest smiles on her face.  
  
“Maeve darling!” She proclaimed smiling.  
  
At that moment I had gotten to see the energy that is my aunt. I’ve seen pictures of her when I was snooping around my dads' old photo albums. She still had that girlish charm about her that was depicted in her pictures. Nothing about her was aged, her smile was still as blinding, her eyes kept the same vibrant playfulness and her skin was flawless as ever. She was beautiful simply put. Just by looking at her I could tell she was a strong woman with fierce confidence. She had a tough demeanor but I could still see the kindest in her eyes. She held no features like my dad. She had light features: her hair was a silky strawberry blonde and her eyes were a captivating blue. Thin pink lips and a high straight nose graced her face. She was tall and slim with long legs if I could guess she was probably 5’9 without heels.  
  
_Nothing like dad._  
  
I watched her as she gracefully climbed down a couple of steps that separated the driveway from the front door. As soon as I was in arm's length she had engulfed me in a surprise embrace.  
  
_She’s a hugger._  
  
Without even thinking, I hugged her back. I couldn’t help but notice how her comforting energy matched my mothers. I couldn’t help but melt into the hug. Relishing in the way it felt so familiar. So comforting, safe and warm.  
  
_Just like moms’ hugs._  
  
She slowly pulled back but still had me at arm's length.  
  
“I’m very sorry we have to meet under these circumstances but I’m glad I get to meet my only niece.” She sniffled. Her eyes slowly glazing over with tears.  
  
_She’s a crier too._  
  
I squeeze her comfortingly,” I’m very glad I get to finally meet you too Aunt Willow.” I confess.  
  
She realizes her tears have fallen and quickly releases me to wipe them away,”Enough of that. I’m sure you’re tired of seeing people cry around you. Let me be the fun, easy going aunt that helps lift your spirits.” she smiles shaking off any signs of sadness.  
  
“Let’s go inside. I’ll give you a tour.” She says warmly.  
  
She leads me easily up the stairs and into the house. She assures me that Simon will be taking my luggage to my room and for me not to worry.  
  
_Please let me be happy here._  
  
———————————————————————————————————————-  
  
As I step into the house from the heavy oak doors I’m strongly engulfed into a warm feeling of homeyness. As soon as I walk in the front door I'm welcomed to a very large mudroom, on the right side of the hallway is a large dark wood cabinet that fills up that whole side of the room. On the left, there's a long grey cushioned bench right in the middle of two white end tables that are both decorated with small plastic palm trees and little lamps with stained glass shades. Right above the bench is a large gold rectangle mirror that takes up almost half of the wall. In the middle of the room is a medium-dark red carpet that barely covers most of the wood floors. As I look down the little hallway I can see a black glass door that leads to the actual house.  
  
“I hope you like the palm trees. I had the plants in this room changed to try and make it feel a little more familiar to you.” Aunt Willow confesses as she fidgets with them trying to make them look even more perfect.  
  
“I love them. Thank You.” I gush smiling looking around more.  
  
Aunt Willow gestures for me to follow her, as we walk through the glass door out of the mudroom I’m met with a sitting area that sits in the middle of two doorways and behind it is a curved stairway that matches the hard dark oak floors. She stands in the middle of the sitting room and gestures to the doorway on her left.  
  
“Through those doors is the kitchen and dining area. We have two dining areas: the casual and the fancy,” she giggles. She points to the doorway on her right. “Through there you will find the library, living room, and entertaining room. We have basically every book you could possibly think of. Okay, enough of the first-floor lets go upstairs!” She exclaims.  
  
She warmly grasps my hand and leads me up the beautiful stairwell to the second floor. There’s more than enough steps to count this as a daily exercise but I don’t complain out loud. When we reach the second floor I notice an enormous wall to ceiling window that overlooks the front of the house. After you pass that you have another three different hallways. Aunt Willow right in front of the hallways and points to the one on the right.  
  
“Down this way is what I like to call the office side. It holds my office and all the things I need to do to work from home and another library. There is another empty office if you’d want to make that a place where you study if you’d like.” She emphasizes.  
  
She gestures to the center hallway,” This hallway will lead you to the guest rooms and guest bathrooms.”  
  
“So my room would be down there?” I question.  
  
She shakes her head and chuckles lightly,” No my dear, you are not a guest here. This is your home now. Your room will be on the third floor.” She says as she points down the large hallway.  
  
She leads me down the large hallway, the first door we pass she says that's her room. We pass a couple of other rooms that I think would be my room but she simply says those are extra rooms. We continue walking until we get to the end of the hallway. We are met with black double doors that have gold door handles. She looks down at me,” This is your floor of the house.” She smiles.  
  
As she opens the doors I see a winder staircase that she gestures for me to take. As I’m climbing the stairs I can’t but notice the wallpaper that surrounds the walls of the staircase, it’s a dark navy blue background with gold lace design. There is a couple of windows that line the stairwell to let a bit of natural light in. As we reach the last step I’m met with a second double door, this time its a frosted glass with a dark border.  
  
“Go ahead and open it, Darling.” She encourages.  
  
I reach for the gold door handle and swing the door open. At first glance, I’m completely star struck at the room. The floors match the rest of the house with the dark oak hardwood but are covered in a medium sized maroon rug. There’s a black canopy bed in the middle of the room with white sheets. On both sides of the bed are gold bedside tables with two glass lamps on it. On the left side of the room is a huge walk-in closet, right across from that is an ensuite bathroom. On the right side of the room is a huge bay view window that has cushioned seats. A couple steps away is a large bookcase with a desk cleverly built into the wall. I notice the walls are painted a dark grey with white trim.  
  
“So, what do you think?” She questions nervously.  
  
I walk back to her and say nothing but hug her.  
  
“Aunt Willow, it’s beautiful. It’s simply more than I could ever ask for. Thank you.” I gush.  
  
She rubs her hand down my back comfortingly,” No darling, you deserve the world and more,” She sighs,  
”Enough excitement for today, I bet you’re completely exhausted from your trip.” As on cue, I let out a big yawn.  
  
“I guess the exciting tour had me forget how tired I really was,” I confess.  
  
“Well, you just get settled in and ready for bed. Don’t worry about anything we can continue tomorrow. My dearest friend is coming tomorrow for some tea and would like to meet you. Would you be okay with that?” She questions timidly.  
  
I nod my head,” Yes of course. I think that would be really nice.” I assure.  
Her face brightens up instantly, “Marvelous darling! Okay, enough of me hovering about. Are you hungry?”  
  
I shake my head to decline,” No thank you. I already ate on the plane. I’m just going to turn in early.”  
  
She nods, ”Okay, Simon had already brought up your luggage it’s in your closet, with a few surprises” She turns to hug me,” But don’t worry there are many more surprises coming.” She promises.  
  
I hug her back,” Goodnight Aunt Willow.”  
  
“Goodnight darling.” She says as she kisses my head and hugs me once more. With that, she’s gone and I’m left with my thoughts and an apartment sized room for myself.  
  
After I take a few minutes to bring my self together I head over to my walk-in closet and notice my two pieces of luggage and my carryon neatly set on the large cushioned bench in the middle of the closet. I take in the whole closet and notice that it’s already completely filled with clothes, shoes, and handbags. As I turn to the large dresser I see a neatly folded paper with my name written on it. It reads:  
  
**_My Dearest Maeve,_**  
  
**_I hope you enjoy every piece of fashion this closet has to offer because I sure did enjoy myself filling it up for you._**  
  
**_All my love_**  
**_Aunt Willow XOXO._**  
  
I shake my head and take a deep breath trying to not overwhelm myself. This was way different than how my parents lived, sure my parents had money but we weren’t this flashy. I grew up understanding the meaning and amount of things no matter how inexpensive or expensive it was.  
  
_This is way out of my comfort zone._  
  
As I keep thinking heavily about everything that is changing I think about the death of my parents. I now just realized that I’m here because they are dead. I’m only meeting Aunt Willow because they died and my father stated in his will that she was the one to take care of me. I don’t even realize I’m crying until I feel wetness slid down my neck.  
  
_No. Don’t do this you have to be strong._  
  
I sigh loudly and wipe the tears from my face using the back of the long sleeve. I put the note back down on the dresser and walk back to my luggage to look for my pajamas.  
  
_Please let me be happy here._ I silently beg as I start to get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies,
> 
> Please excuse the errors I will fix them eventually! I just very anxious and that I needed to post something so please enjoy chapter 2!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> Thanks Again for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkys up and out bitches, it's teatime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: When I had first posted this story I had told myself I was going to post once every week or once every couple of days but realistically what ends up happening when I start to write a chapter I have a different idea and then I proceed to start all over again. So please bear with me I just don't want to rush things.
> 
> Thank You!  
> Enjoy!

Morning came way too fast for my liking, with the sun slowly creeping into the room through the thin curtains and my obnoxious alarm waking me up, I still decided to lay in bed until I really had to get up. It’s almost an impossible challenge to not sink back into the incredibly soft bed and sleep for another 10 hours but I remembered I had promised Aunt Willow that I would have tea with her and her friend.

_Ten more minutes_. I promise to myself as I set a new alarm.

I just lay in bed completely lost in thought about my dreams. For the first time since I can remember I had a dreamless sleep. Something I’ve never experienced in my life, ever since I was young I would have the most realistic dreams that would sometimes wake me up in complete tears. My mother would say even in sleep my mind wasn’t done adventuring so I would do it in my dreams. It had become the weirdest thing to me because something would happen in my dream and then it would happen in real life, to me it was like deja vu. When I had told my parents of this they shared a look of concern but simply waved it off as a coincidence.

My thoughts were disrupted by my phone signaling me that my ten minutes were up and that it was time for me to get up and ready for the day. I groggily dragged myself out of bed, I’m the kind of person that could still be tired after 8+ hours of sleep, it’s a curse I know.

I slowly but surely start to get ready for the day, the only thing I knew was planned was lunchtime tea with Aunt Willow but other than that I was free to do whatever I pleased.

I make my way to the room-sized closet and did a quick look at the clothes that were all neatly hung.

_What do you wear for afternoon tea?_ I question.

After doing a quick skim through what looks like a boutique that you would find in Beverly Hills, I simply but confidently decided to just wear my own clothes. I’ll be way more comfortable in my own clothes, at least it’s something familiar. I walk out of the closet and walk down the hallway to the bathroom to start my daily routine.

**—- Small Time Skip —-**

After showering and my skin routine, I dry myself off and head back to the closet to get dressed. I opt for a maroon Peter Pan style long sleeve with some black skinny jeans and my black Doc Martens. I quickly towel dry my hair choosing to leave it in its natural curls, I choose to do a high slicked back ponytail to accentuate the collar. For makeup, I do my everyday bronze colored eyeshadow that makes my eyes pop, winged eyeliner, couple swipes of mascara, a tad swipe of peach colored blush to bring life back in my cheeks and slid some natural pink-toned lip balm over my lips. For jewelry I decide on black diamond studs and my silver nose ring, just to keep things a bit interesting. I finish off getting ready with a few spritzes of perfume, my all time favorite scent Chanel Coco Mademoiselle by Chanel.

After I am ready to take on the day I decide to head downstairs. I slowly but surely try to find my way through the maze-like house after I leave the third floor. It looked less intimidating when I was given the tour but the large and long hallways seem to go on forever. Everything looked a little different in the late morning light, I swear it looked like a different house. It was refreshing to navigate through the house by myself, hopefully, soon I’ll be able to memorize where every room is without getting lost.

Realization hit me that I am actually lost when I come to the entrance of the pool. Two pools to be exact, one indoors and one outdoors.

“Excuse me, ma’am, would you like some help?” a polite voice behind me says.

I turn to see a woman in her late 30s smiling down at me. I slowly nod,” Yes please, I am trying to find my aunt Willow.”

“Of Course Miss Maeve, your aunt is in the kitchen. Please follow me.” She advises respectfully. I, of course, follow her without any question. After a couple of minutes of walking, I’m familiarized with the sitting room and come to the realization I had just taken the wrong hallway. With a few more steps and some turns, we finally reach the kitchen. Aunt Willow is sitting at a large round breakfast table talking on the phone, as soon as she sees me she quickly ends the call.

“Good morning Darling! I had sent Patrice here to fetch you so you wouldn’t get lost but I guess you were quicker than us!” She giggles.

“Oh, it’s actually alright. It’s going to take a while to learn where everything is, why not get lost a few times?” I joke lightly. I turn to Patrice and smile,” Thank you for finding and helping me Patrice.” She smiles back warmly, “Not a problem Miss Maeve. If I may be excused I have some unfinished tasks to take care of.” She says looking at Aunt Willow.

Aunt Willow just nods and with that Patrice leaves.

“Come Darling sit!” She guides me back to the table.

“So does Patrice work for you with your company?” I question shyly.

Aunt Willow scrunches her face in thought,” Well, technically she works for us and the house. We have a few people who work for us and the house so if you ever need anything and I’m not here just call on one of them.”

_Of course, this house has maids and butlers, it’s huge!_

I let that sink in and slowly nod. She turns to me and grabs my hand,” Anyways, Good morning! I bet you’re starving!”

Right when she says that my stomach loudly grumbles signaling my need for sustenance. I look down at my stomach and instead of saying words I just nod my head and giggle. Aunt Willow simply picks up a small bell that I didn’t notice before and rings it. In mere seconds and a couple of people shuffling around the room, the whole table is covered in a beautiful breakfast spread. She gestures for me to dig in and without any argument, I start to fill my plate. We eat breakfast in a comfortable silence that I was glad because I was simply ravenous. After eating, we simply got lost in talking about music, Aunt Maeve was surprised to find out I love the 70s and 80s rock. In her words _‘rock n roll was way better back then because the drugs were pure’._

_I swear she and mom would have gotten along perfectly._

After our girl talk died, I looked over at the clock it read 11:30 AM, a couple seconds later a woman walks in and stands right beside Aunt Willow.

“Ma’am Mrs. Godfrey is here. She is waiting in the garden for tea.” She says simply.  
“Oh, yes, of course, I had completely lost track of time! Come along Darling!” Aunt Willow instructs. I simply fall into step beside her as she leads the way to the Garden.

She smiles down at me,” I am very excited for you to meet her. She is my dearest friend since we were younger.” Her eyes glaze over with memories. With a couple more strides we are at the glass door that connects to the garden.

When the door opens all I see is glass, every inch of “wall” is replaced with glass so you can see the luscious green outside. The glass is accented with a dark window pane that stretches everywhere the glass is. The room is full of beautiful flowers in every color that is pleasingly color-coordinated just like the rainbow spread around the room then leads outside to the actual garden. Once we step outside, I notice a very beautiful dark-haired woman sitting down at a circular table stirring some sugar into her tea. When we come into view she makes eye contact with Aunt Willow and her face erupts into a playful smile.

“Let me guess, lost track of time while you were devouring your breakfast, Willow?” She jokes.

Aunt Willow laughs wholeheartedly,” Come on, old friend. Happens to the best of us nowadays.” It’s playful but her eyes hold something wilder. Before I could overthink what was said my chair is being pulled out for me and Aunt Willow gestures for me to sit. Before I sit in my chair a steaming hot cup of tea is placed right in front of me.

_Even the cups look expensive._

_Do I drink with my pink out?_

“Olivia, this is my one and only niece Maeve. Maeve, this is my good friend, Olivia Godfrey.”Aunt Willow introduces.

Olivia looks right at me and smiles brightly,” Hello my dear. My goodness, your beauty is simply bewitching. You’re going to give Hemlock Grove a run for their money if you’d want to.”

I blush lightly but smile lightly,” Thank you. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She chuckles, ”The pleasure is all mine. When your aunt had told me you were coming to stay with her due to the circumstances I had told her if she ever needed any help, I’m just a phone call away.”

Aunt Willow snorts, ”You mean you’re just ‘across the street’?”

Olivia smirks, ”If you want to get technical.” She jokes while taking a sip of her tea.

“You live close by?” I question.

She nods setting her cup down, ”Yes. My two children and I reside just a walking distance from here.” She fixes her attention to a clearing by the side of the garden. As I follow her gaze pass the clearing, I see an estate comparable to Aunt Willow’s, a few hundred feet away.

_Wow. Even Aunt Willow’s friends are rich._

”So Darling, what are you planning to do with the rest of your summer? You have a couple of weeks before you go back to school.” Aunt Willow points out.

I’ve been taking everything day by day after we buried my parents I didn’t think that far ahead. I sigh,” I really haven’t thought about it. I don’t have any friends so I’ll probably just end of staying here to paint and write until school starts.” I confess.

“If you’d like Maeve, you're more than welcome to come over to the Godfrey House to socialize with my daughter, Shelley, she would be more than happy to be friends with you. She’s a couple of years younger than you.” Olivia offers kindly. She shakes her head lightly but adds,” I don’t want to promise anything about my son, Roman. He’s a bit moody but has a soft heart at times, you two should be about the same age.”

_Teenage playdates?_

“Oh, that would be nice. One of these days after I get settled, I’ll make sure it works for everyone’s schedule before I come over.” I express smiling lightly.

Olivia chuckles lightly, ”You remind me so much of your father. Always so principle and proper he was. Darling you don’t need to make an appointment to come over just simply, come over. I’ve known your family for a long time. You don’t need to act like a stranger here.” She proclaims giving Aunt Willow an inscrutable gaze.

“You knew my father?” Confusion clear in my voice.

“Yes. I’ve met your family before I had met my late husband. Your father was one of my first good friends when I had first come to America,” She pauses and after a few seconds I see her eyes are filled with sorrow, “I’m terribly sorry for the loss of your father. He was a strong man with even stronger passions I’ve never known anyone so passionate like him before. He’ll be greatly missed by many but he’ll never be forgotten.”

I know I’m expected to say something but I just simply nod and muster a small smile. I’m no longer in the mood for conversation so I turn my gaze to the multicolored garden and get lost in my thoughts. Aunt Willow and Olivia don’t seem to really notice and are easily lost in their own conversation.

I can’t explain it but hearing about my dad suddenly makes me feel slightly despondent and overwhelmed. Here I was in Hemlock Grove, the town where my father grew up, but never spoke of. Living in the beautiful estate, that he’s never once mentioned, with his only sister, that I had to sneak through his albums to find out about. I’ve met a woman, that says that she’s known his family for a long time but he’s never spoken of. Why was he so keen on hiding everything about him? Why was he so secretive about his past life? Was he running from someone? Or something?

Before my mind creates a stress headache for myself, my attention is turned back to them when Olivia quickly grabs my hand over the table,” If you ever need anything I’m literally right next door.” She assures rubbing the back of my hand comfortingly. Right when she had touched my hand my senses were filled by a bone chilling darkness that had me immediately tense up. My mind is immediately stuffed with images and emotions, it’s unbearably deafening I lose myself in the buzz.

_Rage. Lust. Fear. Hunger. Blood. So much blood._

Olivia must have noticed my apprehensiveness to her touch so she removes her hand from mine and rests it by her teacup. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have grabbed you so abruptly.” She hastily apologizes looking into my eyes.

_Hallow and soulless._

I shift in my seat to try and gain back my composure, ”No. It’s fine, you’ve just startled me.” Olivia just nods her head. I pretend to not see it and avert my attention back to mindlessly stirring my cold tea. A few moments go by in silence no one really knowing what to say or do. Aunt Willow notices the awkward silence so she clears her throat,” Anyone hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies,
> 
> Thank You for reading my story! I would really like to hear your feedback on anything if you'd like to share. I'm having a great time really challenging myself writing this so I hope you guys are really enjoying reading it. If not, I apologize this is my first time posting anything I've ever written.
> 
> Anyways, Thank You Again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies,
> 
> I'm going to be completely honest this story started as a dream and it's slowly creating a life of its own so it feels like an adventure!
> 
> Updates are going to be slow for the time being because I'm a complete mess in writing chapters but I'll try my best to post at least once a week!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> Thank you for reading!

After the interesting lunchtime tea and eerie first meeting with Olivia, I had politely excused myself back to the sanctuary that is my room. Once I had safety closed the door behind me I had thrown myself across the bed and sank into the sheets. My mind was completely overwhelmed with questions. Olivia seemed like a significant person in both Aunt Willow’s and my dad’s lives, why didn’t he ever mention her? I mean he barely spoke about his life here or family but he didn’t even keep any pictures or sentiments about her. I would have found them, I regularly snooped through his single photo album that he kept in the storage room. The realization had hit me and before I could stop it I’m quietly sobbing, my parents are gone. I’ll never get to wake up on Saturday mornings to them singing badly to mom’s favorite _Seven Wonders_ by _Fleetwood Mac._ Dad will never get to lecture me again on my crazy antics and mom and I will never get to paint a fiery sunset together again.

 

_They’re really gone._

 

After crying for a while I’m exhaustedly numb and only have the energy to slowly change into some black leggings, a red _Vans_ pullover and to completely wipe off my already ruined makeup. As I stare at myself in the mirror I recall what had happened with Olivia. The images flash through my mind like it just happened, causing me to relive that bone-chilling coldness again. I simply wave it off, I have this tendency to overthink everything and become delusional so my mother would simply reassure me that it was a nothing or it was simply a coincidence, that everything has a reason. ‘A sane reason’ she’d say.

 

_It’s nothing. Let it go._ I hear it ring through my mind in my mother’s voice.

 

I slowly make my way back to bed and instantly wrap myself into the dark soft comforter. A headache caused by crying is pounding away at my senses so I force myself to close my eyes. It’s only early evening but I force myself to sleep away all this sadness. I’ll be better when I wake up, I hope.

 

 

_**-In DreamLand-** _

 

_I’m back in my chair on the balcony overlooking the beautiful city of Los Angeles. The warm sun lightly kisses my skin almost as though it missed me and I can’t help but sink deeper into my chair. My moment is quickly over when I hear my dad calling for me._

 

_“Maeve! Honey come inside, Your mother and I have something to tell you!”_

 

_I quickly stand up and head into the house. Once I’m inside I instantly see that the entire house is empty. The only thing inside is a book placed in the middle of the floor and my parents off into the corner looking at a picture hung on the wall. I slowly approach them and see what picture they’re looking at, it’s our family portrait. I remember taking this picture, it was one of my happiest memories with them. My dad looked charming as always with his dark hair neatly combed back, dressed in a dark button up. My mom seemed to have glowed that day with her eyes sparkling in the sun and hair perfectly framing her face, her frame was complemented with a flowy yellow sundress. Both had smiles with so much energy it was almost contagious._

 

_As I look closely to the picture I notice something different about it. They’re both smiling but my mom’s skin is burned to a crisp with black ash covering half of her body. My dad is entirely smeared in blood with a gaping hole in his heart. I look between them and see myself or what I think is me. I’m altered too, my mouth is smeared in a dark substance and my eyes are completely blacked out._

 

_I look away from the picture to my parents and see they're looking at me. I’m so confused but they don’t seem to be bothered by the picture._

 

_“Mom and Dad, what’s going on?” I whimpered. My mother slowly shakes her head and simply points to the book in the middle of the room._

 

_She looks me in the eyes, ”If you want answers, look into the book. You’ll find what you need.”_

 

_I slowly walk over to where the book was placed. It’s a dark leather-bound book with a strange tree carved in the middle of it with no other cravings or writing seen on the front. I slowly open it and see a snake, it’s drawn in red ink in a circular motion to give the impression like it’s eating its own tail. I look back with confusion etched into my face._

 

_“I don’t know what this means. Please, I need answers. What’s going on?” I beg._

 

_My dad answers this time,” Keep looking, You’ll see what you need to see.”_

 

_I turn my attention back to the book and I slowly start to turn the page, on the page is a black and white picture of Dad and Aunt Willow when they were younger, they’re surrounded by a small group of people. I look closely and can’t seem to name any of them but I come across a pair of eyes that I’ll never forget._

 

_Olivia._

 

_She’s standing right at the side of the crowd dressed in a beautiful silk gown. She looks exactly how she does when I had seen her at tea, how was that possible? Isn’t she and dad about the same age?_

 

_“Dad I don’t understand! Please just tell me!”_

 

_He just closes his eyes and shakes his head,” You’ll understand soon, Maeve.”_

 

_I’m not satisfied with his answer and turn to my mom, ”Mom, please! Please just tell me what’s going on? I’ve met this woman in the picture,” I say will pointing to Olivia,” and I’ve felt and seen things I can’t explain when she touched me. Please, I think I’m losing my mind!”_

 

_She smiles lightly, ”Next page, honey.” She encourages._

 

_The look in her eyes told me to trust her so I did what she said and turned the page. There wasn’t any picture on this page. In the middle of the page was a word, Rumancek._

 

_I look up for my parents but notice that I’m no longer in the apartment and they’re nowhere in sight. I take a look at my surroundings and see lush forest around me, I stand up to see exactly where I’m at but can’t pinpoint anything. I hear leaves shuffling behind me like someone or something is walking towards me so I slowly turn around. I’m met with a big dark grey wolf, it’s big eyes staring back into mine. I can see that it’s calm and friendly and we’re both just staring at each other but in an instant, something changes. It starts to slowly walk toward me growling, all calmness that was in its eyes before is gone, nothing but anger and rage is shown staring back at me. I can’t move, I don’t know why but every thought in my body is screaming at me to run but my body is being held by something._

 

_The wolf continues to slowly stalk forward to me and in a blink of an eye, it pounces and then everything turns black._

 

**_-End Of DreamLand-_ **

 

Before the wolf could enjoy me for dinner I had bolted awake gasping in a cold sweat clutching at my neck. I haven’t had a dream like that since I’ve been here. This one was different, the energy felt different, this held a meaning. I’m practically begging my deceased parents for answers and they give it to me in dream form. Sure, it’s not in black and white but when have they ever just given me something easily? Dad isn’t here to answer my questions about his life but Aunt Willow is, I know she’ll just label it at my curiosity for my family I’ve never met. As for the word _Rumancek,_ I’ve never heard that before or ever seen it before why would that hold anything of importance? In the dream, it was mom telling me to turn the page for that, maybe it’s linked to her?

 

I reach over for my phone on the bedside table and see it’s only 8:30 PM. Aunt Willow doesn’t sleep until late so I’ll talk to her now. I jump out of bed and before I leave the room I lightly make myself presentable. After searching the house with her nowhere in sight I finally find her in the second-floor library. She’s sprawled out on a loveseat right by the fire with a book in hand and a glass of wine placed on a coffee table in front of her. She notices me before I can knock and beckons me in, ”Darling, come in and join me!” She puts her book down on the coffee table and gets into a comfortable sitting position.

 

I take a seat on the loveseat on the opposite side of her with the only thing between us is the coffee table. I slowly look her in the eyes and muster all the courage I have before asking, ”Aunt Willow, could you tell me a little about our family?”

 

This must have caught her by surprise because she instantly sits up straight like we’re in a formal meeting. “Yes, dear of course. What would you like to know?” She questions but I can see her apprehension.

 

“Anything really. Dad didn’t really talk about his family so I know nothing about you all.” I say with all honesty.

 

Sadness and hurt flashes through her eyes but she simply reaches over onto the coffee table and takes a big gulp of her wine, ”Where do I start?”

 

Curiosity glazes my eyes, ”The beginning.”

 

-StoryTime-

 

Aunt Willow says our family originates from Europe but she can’t really recall what country. ‘They’re all so similar’ she jokes. My grandfather, Stephan Hale, was studying science in England when he had decided to move to America to further his work in genetics.

 

“We used to call him ‘mad scientist’” she giggles.

 

Before he had left England he had married my grandmother, Aislinn. A few months after moving they find out she’s pregnant. Grandpa is ecstatic about starting a family and decides to work harder. He was studying in a private institution in New York when he had discovered a new scientific movement and made billions off of his discovery. A couple of months later my dad was born and then a year later followed the birth of Aunt Willow. They basically grew up in money and knew nothing but the best quality of things and lifestyle. Grandpa decided the busy streets of New York wasn’t a place to raise a family so he decided for the quiet town of Hemlock Grove. Before they even moved Grandpa was offered a partnership position with the Godfrey Institution and he accepted.

 

“Okay, let me get this straight. It’s a partnership with them and they didn’t want to change the name to Godfrey and Hale?”

 

“It wasn’t about the title. Grandpa really just wanted to partner for the work and experiments.” She explains.

 

“Where does Olivia come in?” I question.

 

“We’re getting there.”

 

When dad was about 18, he had gone on a trip to England with Aunt Willow to scout on some colleges, there is where he met Olivia. Aunt Willow says our families have known each other for so long that all of them were instant friends. Olivia had come to America to visit them but ended up loving it here so she stayed and was later introduced to J.R Godfrey where they fell in love. A few months after being home from England something changed in dad and he decided he didn’t want to go into genetics like his father. He didn’t want to have the life his father planned for him. So he decided to go to school in California because his decision his father decided to cut him off both financial wise and relationship wise. Grandpa had deemed him as the biggest shame the Hale family had ever experienced and decided if his only son didn’t want to carry his legacy, he was dead to him.

 

_Dad didn’t seem to mind._

 

With dad being gone someone needed to carry on grandpa’s legacy so Aunt Willow stepped up for the challenge. She recalls falling in love with science after watching her fathers’ passion for it. So, she followed in his footsteps and the plan that was originally designed for my dad.

 

Then a few years later grandma Aislinn had died unexpectedly of cancer. They didn’t know where it came from it was like she had formed it overnight and then it killed her slowly for a month. Grandpa didn’t bother calling dad to let him know or to invite him to come to the funeral, but Aunt Willow had secretly called dad to tell him. Not even a few months later grandpa Stephan had killed himself, he simply drank himself silly and put a pistol in his mouth and pulled the trigger. He left everything in Aunt Willow’s name and simply wrote out his son. She thinks the loneliness had gotten to him and he couldn’t take all the heartbreak, so he simply gave up on life.

 

As his final wish, Aunt Willow continued his dream into continuing his work in genetics while still being partners with the Godfreys.

 

“Wow, isn’t it crazy how Olivia is the CEO?” I tease.

 

“Yup. It was really sad how J.R had died almost tragic.” For the first time, I see a mischievous smirk grace her face.

 

“What do you mean almost tragic?” I ask as I lean forward in my seat.

 

She’s taken back at my question and quickly realizes what she had said, ”Oh my, the wine is talking now. Is it alright if we pick this up tomorrow morning, Darling?” She explains as she stands up.

 

“I just have one more question. If you don’t mind.” I smile sweetly.

 

She sits back down and forces a small smile, ”Of course I don’t mind. What’s your question?’

 

“Have you heard the word _Rumancek_ before?” I wondered.

 

She tilts her head in confusion, ”Darling, Rumancek isn’t a word. It’s a last name. Where did you hear that name from?”

 

_Of course! Why didn’t I think of it as a last name?!_

 

“Nowhere special. Do you know anyone with that name?”

 

“Darling, that last name leads you nowhere but trouble. They’re a bunch of no good gypsies that do nothing but steal and drink all day! If you know any better you’d stay away from them!” She exclaims.

 

A simple “Oh” leaves my lips and she realizes her outburst was uncalled for. Her eyes soften and she tries to muster a warm smile but I can still see some anxiousness hide in her eyes, ”I’m sorry Darling. I didn’t mean to yell. I’m not going to tell you who you should and shouldn’t hang around with but just promise me you’ll be careful.” I knew it wasn’t a question but that didn’t stop me from nodding my head.

 

She stands up and reaches over to help me stand, ”Come on, off to bed now! Tomorrow we are going shopping!”

 

_Oh, joy!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never judge a book by its cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Beatrix

It’s been a good week after the whole talk with Aunt Willow, I thought the whole discussion would help ease my curiosity but all it did was add more gas to the fire. Certain things didn’t add up to me about their upbringing but the one thing that caught my attention was aunt Willow’s reaction to whenI had brought up the name Rumancek. Any trusting niece would trust their aunt and would deem her as a concerned adult and heed her warning but with my dream and everything that has happened, that family is the only concrete thing for me. I knew better than to ask aunt Willow again about the Rumancek family, so I decide the next best thing is to quietly ask around the estate if anyone knew anything about them.

 

After I did my questioning of the staff I had gained some knowledge about the mysterious family, I sat in the second-floor library and recalled down my findings. There were only a few members of their family that still resided here in Hemlock Grove, just recently a Vince Rumancek had passed away from alcohol poisoning or something and had left his trailer to his sister, Lynda, who had just recently moved in to there.

 

**_I can’t just show up and tell them I know about them because my mother told me to find them in a dream!_ **

 

Yes, little voice in my head you are right. I shake my head, once again I’m so close to for some explanation but far at the same time. At least they live in Hemlock Grove and is a little more reasonable than some messed up memories or pictures. I internally sigh. After having a mental battle with myself I just decide to let it go for today and deal with it another time.

 

I decide a nap is needed and throw myself onto the nearest couch. The last couple of nights have been tough for me to sleep. I’m physically exhausted but when I lay down to sleep I’m completely filled with anxiousness or uneasiness like I’m supposed to be waiting for something. Even now as I lay in the library I can’t help the unsettling energy just course through me. I close my eyes and hope the soothing crackling of the fire could be able to mend the forming headache I feel coming.

 

Before I am able to drift off I hear a knock,” Darling, are you in here?” It’s aunt Willow. I don’t say anything and remain laying down with my eyes closed. I can hear the shuffling of her heeled covered feet as she walks in and around the library.

 

“ I know you’re not sleeping, Maeve.” She states. Her voice sounds right across from me so I’m guessing she’s sitting at the sofa a few feet away from me.

 

I groggily open my eyes and slowly sit up looking straight at her. Her expression is unreadable but once my eyes meet hers a smile is warmly etched upon her face.

 

“What gave me away?” I question.

 

She chuckles lightly,” Your breathing gave you away. It wasn’t long, deep breaths. And you weren’t snoring.” She jokes.

 

I gasped dramatically,” I do not snore!” My expression feigns shock.

 

She tilts her head back and lets out a laugh,” I’m only joking, Darling,” she gathers herself after her laughing fit and her expression is full of concern,” Is something on your mind?”

 

As much as I want to bring up the conversation we had a couple of nights ago I don’t. After her whole outburst after me mentioning the Rumanceks’ I decide it’s better to figure it about myself.

 

“No, it’s nothing I just have a small headache,” I answered. It’s the truth but technically not the whole truth.

 

She searches my expression for any lie but I remain neutral and put on my best poker face. For the short amount of time that I’ve lived with her, aunt Willow has obtained the skill to read my expressions. I shortly found this out when she had taken me shopping a couple of days ago. We had passed by this small art studio where a woman and a young girl were painting. It instantly reminded me of my mother and I’s days where we would paint for hours on end so the sadness couldn’t help but tumble over and take over my senses. Before I could have a full on cry fest I sucked it up and put on my best smile. Aunt Willow, of course, didn’t see this brave act, or so I thought and out of nowhere she hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay. In that moment, I knew I was caught and I definitely had to be careful.

 

I must be a good actor because she’s convinced and her expressions are quickly changed back to her normal cheerfulness.

 

“ So, the reason I came looking for you was to tell you that the Godfrey’s had invited us over for dinner. Olivia had called earlier today and said she wanted to have dinner with us to celebrate your new residency here. Don’t worry, it won’t be only us three. She’ll have her two children and she also invited her niece so you could have another girl around your age to talk to. Sounds nice, right?” She asks.

 

I know exactly what she’s hinting, she’s implying this dinner won’t be as awkward as the tea we had with Olivia. As much as I want to make up an excuse on why I can’t go, I really don’t have any reasons not to go that don’t involve expressing my suspicions about our family and Olivia. I can’t help but gaze up in her eyes and notice its filled with nothing but hope and I’m a sucker for that so I know I’m definitely going.

 

Even with all uncertainty I hold, I simply mask that with a smile,” Yes, that does sound nice. I can’t wait!” I gush. I know I’m being two-faced but I’m thinking of it this way, maybe being around Olivia could trigger something in me again. Something that could explain what happened to me that day during tea or simply so I could give her another chance and that all my suspicions are nonsense.

 

Aunt Willow gleams,” Alright! I will call Olivia and let her know you accepted. We leave at 6 o’clock tonight. Nothing fancy, Darling.” I gaze over at the clock at notice it’s only 2:15 PM.

 

If I’m going to sit through a whole night of dinner with the Godfrey’s I might as well enjoy the rest of the day outside the house. Before Aunt Willow could get up and leave I ask,” Would it be okay if I head into town for a bit? I’ll be back in time to get ready.”

 

“ Of course, Darling. What did you need to go into town for?” She questions.

 

“ I want to check out that bookstore. As grand as this library is, it doesn’t hold every book known to man” I confess.

 

“ Okay, Darling. I would accompany you but I have some work I need to finish before dinner tonight. Would you be okay going by yourself?”

 

“ I’ll be fine and technically I won’t be alone. I’ll have Simon driving me around.” I point out.

 

She nods,” Of course, your right. Well, you have fun but be careful.” She says and I simply nod my head ‘yes’. Before she leaves she kisses my head and flashes me one more smile and with that, she walks out of the library.

 

As soon as she leaves the library I bolt to my room and grab a jacket and my purse. We’re just going into town so I’m sporting denim blue skinny jeans, a _Nirvana_ band shirt topped with an army green utility jacket and my trusty black combat boots hug my feet. By the time I’m out the front door I already see Simon standing outside the car waiting for me. I give him a surprised look.

 

“ Ms. Willow had notified me that you were wanting to go into town.” It’s like he read my mind. I simply just smile and thank him and as he opens the door I climb in the car.

 

The ride to town was quiet with nothing but some soft jazz playing on the radio. I guess Aunt Willow had also told him where I wanted to go because before I could tell him my destination he parks in the little alleyway across the bookstore near all the other stores I wanted to visit. He gets out of the car and comes to my side and opens the door.

 

“ Ms. Willow also told me to give you your space. I won’t follow you while your shopping but I will be right here if you need me.” He confesses as he holds open the door.

 

**_She could definitely read me._ **

 

I beam at him as I exit the car,” Thank you, Simon. But you don’t have to sit here and wait for me, why don’t you go and have a milkshake or something? I won’t tell.” I propose.

 

He cracks a small smile,” Thank you, Ms. Maeve but I’m going to have to decline. Don’t worry about me just enjoy yourself. I’ll be right here when you're done.” He promises.

 

I’m a little annoyed he didn’t take my idea but I can’t fight him for it. I just nod and start my way to the little shopping center. The bookstore is straight ahead so I carefully cross the street to enter the bookstore. I’m not looking for anything in particular but I really need new material to read. A person could only read so many classics and science books.

 

After I’m greeted by the older man at the cashier, I slowly make my way through the aisles. I slowly fill my arms with titles from _Stephen King, H.P Lovecraft, R.L Stine, George R. R. Martin,_ and _Chuck Palahniuk._ My arms are full but I see one more book that I really need to read, it’s _The Alchemist_ by _Paulo Coelho_ on the highest shelf _,_ before there accident my mother had recommended I read it but I waved her off.

 

**_I’ll read it just like mom wanted._ **

 

I set down my stack of books by my feet and I try with all my might to reach up for it but I can’t reach it even with all my wishing.

 

**_Sometimes being 5’3 sucks._ **

 

I try one more time but my fingers barely graze the cover page, I’m annoyed and let out an exasperated sigh. Out of nowhere a hand reaches up with ease and grabs the book and holds it out right in front of me. Before I could grab it they yank it back to themselves. I quickly turn around and I’m looking into captivating blue eyes that blink back at me. I quickly regain my composure and get a good look at the person who took the book.

 

It’s a guy who looks around my age or a few years older I’m guessing because he has a very impressive amount of facial hair. He’s wearing a dingy looking light grey button-up with a black vest topped with a black leather jacket and some distressed dark blue jeans. His dark brown hair comes to about chin length but it frames his face nicely even in its unkempt state.

 

He swings the book in my face,” Were you reaching for this?”

 

I quickly clear my throat,” Yes, thank you for getting it for me.” I say reaching for it.

 

He chuckles lightly clutching the book to his chest,” Who said I was getting it for you?” His eyes are full of mischief but his expression is aloof so I can’t tell if he’s joking or not.

 

I’m shocked by his bluntness,” Oh, so you were getting for yourself?”

 

He nods,” Yup, and I think I grabbed the last one.” He says looking up to the spot where the book was at and as I turn to look sure and behold it is the last one. My expression quickly turns from confused to annoyed and that seems to amuse him cause he laughs quietly.

 

Any mischief in his eyes are replaced with humor,” I’m kidding! I was passing by and I saw you struggling so I thought I’d help you out but I couldn’t help joke around.” He says as he holds the book out for me.

 

I slowly reach for it, afraid that he’s going to pull it back again but as soon as my hand grabs onto it I pull it close to my chest. I reach down and pick up the rest of the books I plan to buy and load it into my arms.

 

He stares shockingly at all the books,” Whoa! You’re going to read all that?’

 

I look back at him I’m still irritated that he would play around with a stranger but let out a small ‘yeah’. I start to walk down the book filled aisle one more time to see if I missed anything. I guess stranger guy doesn’t take the hint and slowly follows me.

 

I turn to look at him,” Do you need something?’ I question.

 

He seems taken back but smiles,” I’m just waiting for a ‘Thank You’.”

 

Irritation flashes through my eyes,” I think you kind of lost that when you decided to mess with me.”

 

He feigns hurt,” Ouch, okay I deserved that but I guess my observation of you was wrong.”

 

That caught my attention and my ears perk up,” What observation did you make of me?’

 

He puts his finger to his chin to give the impression that he’s thinking,” Well I saw you while you left your driver so I instantly could tell you come from a wealthy family and were snobbish but when the cashier greeted you, you were polite so I guessed you had a better upbringing than most rich kids. What threw me off was the books you’re getting.” He gazes down at the books I hold in my arms.

 

“What does my choice in books say about me, Mr. Clever?” I tease.

 

“ You’re a very dark and mysterious girl who’s totally in love with all things morbid. I’m getting almost witchy vibes from you.”He teases back.

 

I laugh,” So you can tell all of that by my book choices? I hate to tell it to you pal but you should try this approach to other girls cause it ain’t working for me.”

 

He puts his hands up as surrender,” Damn, usually works on girls,” He smiles,” I’m Peter.” He sticks his hand out for me to shake but notices my arms are full. He laughs,” Need some help with that?”

 

I’m hesitant but he seems harmless and my arms are starting to ache from holding all these books,” Yes, please.” He takes a few from my hold so were both holding equal amounts of books.

 

“Maeve” I introduce myself as I stick out my hand. He shakes my hand and I can’t but notice how warm his skin is when he touches me. Almost like his blood is simmering in his skin.

 

He notices my shift from standing too long and motions to some chairs and tables at the back of the bookstore.

 

“Did you want to sit?” He questions. I nod and follow him as he leads the way.

 

“So did you just move here or something?” He questions as we sit down. I place the stack of books on the table and nod.

 

“ What another thing you observed from me?” I joke.

 

He laughs and shakes his head,” No typical teenager in this town goes to the bookstore for fun, it’s almost social suicide you know.” He states like its a fact.

 

I can’t stop the confident smirk that my mouth forms,” Well, I’m not the type to care what people say or think about me.”

 

“Yup, you’re definitely not from here. Let me guess, Chicago?” He wonders.

 

I shake my head,” Not even close. California.” I state.

 

He scoffs,” California, of course, the golden state full of mystery.”

 

I chuckle,” So what are you doing here if its social suicide? Didn’t anyone tell you they don’t sell porn here?” I whisper the last part.

 

He laughs loudly,” Are you serious, cause I heard from some guy this place holds the largest collection for exotic porn.” He says loudly and this causes some heads from older customers to send us some dirty looks. We both can’t help but laugh at how absurd what he just said was.

 

“I was looking for some comics but this shitty town doesn’t seem to have anything remotely decent but then you came in and seemed a little more interesting.” He confesses.

 

“ Is this town that boring that you need to harass an innocent girl?” I joke.

 

He chuckles,” I’ve only been here since the beginning of summer so yeah it’s terribly boring and I don’t know about the harassing part, I think you’re enjoying our conversation.” He points out.

 

I playfully rolled my eyes and smirked,” This is one of the most interesting conversations I’ve had in a while, I’ll give you that.” Just as he was going to say something more I noticed the time on the clock on the wall behind him.

 

**_Crap! Has it been two hours already? Did I lose track of time in a bookstore? Typical nerd._ **

 

“ I’m sorry to cut this lovely conversation short but I have to go. Did you maybe want to hang out again soon?” I shyly ask as we both stand up with the books and make our way to the cashier.

 

“ You’re not afraid to hang out with the weird guy you just met at the bookstore?” He questions humorously.

 

I mimic his actions from earlier and put my finger to my chin to show I’m thinking but look into his eyes and say,” Hey, books aren’t the only things I don’t judge by its cover. Besides normal people are boring, weird people tend to have the best conversations.”

 

He smiles warmly,” See I knew there was a reason my gut told me to bother you today.”

 

As we reach the cashier we set the books on the counter, the man ringing up the items says nothing to either of us but smiles in my direction and skillfully shoots Peter a disapproving frown that he thinks I didn’t see. When he tells me how much the total is I simply pull out a black card that aunt Willow had given to me stating that I could have whatever my heart desires. As the cashier looks at the card he reads the name,” Did you find everything you needed today, Ms. Hale?” He asks. I can see Peter at the corner of my eye tense up butI don’t think anything of it, the cashier catches sight of that and sends Peter another dirty look and he doesn’t care that I can see him doing it.

 

As much as I want to be rude because he sent Peter a dirty look I don’t but simply nod,” Yes I did, Thank you very much.” I smile politely.

 

He hands me my bag full of books and smiles back,” No, thank you, please come back soon!” He waves as we walk out.

 

As soon as Simon sees me walk out of the bookstore I motion for him to come so he gets in the car and drives across the little street then parks right by the curb where Peter and I were standing. He’s about to step out of the car but I motion to stay seated and that I’m okay.

 

I turn to say goodbye to Peter but he’s already staring at me, I can’t read his expression but I can tell he’s deep in thought. As I make eye contact with me I ask him,” Are you okay? Is it something the cashier guy sai—-.”

 

Before I could finish he cut me off,” Your last name is Hale?” He questions.

 

I tilt my head in confusion,” Yes it is. Is something wrong?” I say concern laced in my voice.

 

Like he was in a daze he simply blinks and everything he was feeling before seemed to go away. He smiles back at me and shakes his head no,” Sorry I just lost my train of thought but yeah give me your number and I’ll text you when I’m free so we can hang out?”

 

I reach into my purse and pull out a pen and tear a piece from my receipt from the bookstore. I use one of the books I just bought and as neatly as I could I scribbled my number on the paper and ended it with my name _Maeve Hale._ I hand it to him and he takes one look at it and simply tucks it into his jean pocket.

 

“So, um thank you for ‘helping me’, besides the harassment, it was a fun conversation and your a pretty cool guy,” I say honestly.

 

He smiles but shakes his head,” See it did work on you. Works every time.” He jokes again causing us to laugh.

 

I turn towards the car and before I open the door I say,” Bye Peter, let’s hang out soon!” I jump in before he has any time to say anything and wave goodbye. He waves back to me and starts walking down the sidewalk to god knows where. Simon looks at me through the rearview mirror with a question in his eyes.

 

I wave it off,” Home, please Simon.”

 

The drive home wasn’t long and as soon as the car came to a stop I didn’t wait for Simon to come to open my door for me. I quickly rushed out of the car and yelled a ‘Thank you Simon’ over my shoulder. I ran through the house like a track star in the Olympics. I looked at the clock one last time and I had about an hour and thirty minutes to get ready, aunt Willow did say it was nothing fancy so that surely worked in my favor.

 

Once in my room, I put my newly purchased books on my desk and vowed I will put them away once I get back home. I quickly undress and hop into the shower quickly cleaning myself up. Once I’m out and done with the shower I do my normal after shower routine and start on my hair and makeup because those two take the longest. I do some tinted BB cream, a shimmery pale pink eyeshadow with my all-time favorite dramatic wing eyeliner and a few coats of mascara. I run some brow gel into my eyebrows to keep them from looking crazy and then some highlighter just for kicks. For my hair, I simply put some leave-in conditioner and slightly blow dry to have my neat waves come to life and trail down my back. I slowly scan my closet and decide that for tonight jeans are out of the question tonight, I want to wear a skirt. I quickly skim to find a newly bought black skater skirt, topped with a cream-colored long-sleeved blouse, I add some knee-high stockings and slip my feet into my black _Doc Martens._ I quickly slid on a dainty diamond necklace with the diamond earrings to pair. I quickly finish with a few spritzes of perfume and I go back to my desk to collect my purse and phone.

 

I look down at it and expect a text from Peter but there's nothing but a few notifications from friends back home. As I’m about to put my phone in my purse there's a knock on my door.

 

“Come in!” I say loudly as I put the last few things in my purse.

 

Aunt Willow pops her head in and smiles,” Wow, you look beautiful.”

 

She full opens the door and makes her way into my room,” This is good? This isn’t too much?’ I question as I slightly model for her.

 

She shakes her head,” No, it’s just perfect. How about me? How do I look?” She models her outfit and that's when I fully see what she’s wearing, a navy blue halter top jumpsuit, black heel with some silver accessories to pair.

 

I grin warmly,” You look wonderful, Aunt Willow.”

 

She smiles back,” Thank you, Darling,” She gazes down at her watch,” Oh, gosh. You ready, darling? The car is waiting for us downstairs.” I quickly nod.

 

After grabbing my purse I follow her down to where the car was waiting at the entryway. We slide in and the car jerks forward in the direction to the Godfrey House. It’s another quiet ride filled with old 80s pop playing softly in the background. It’s definitely how aunt Willow described that we’re practically next door neighbors so in just a few minutes we pull up in their driveway. For some reason I’m anxious but I quickly throw that to the back of my mind.

 

**_Tonights going to be fine. It’s just dinner._ **

**_ To be continued....... _ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't drool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in SOOOOOOO long and I apologize immensely! I'm slowly getting back into this story, so I will continue working to have updates regularly. All I ask is please be patient, don't worry I haven't forgotten or given up! Thank you for understanding!
> 
> -Beatrix

Once we step foot out the car, Olivia is instantly in front of us, greeting us with a bright grin stretched across her face. Her and Aunt Willow make small talk as she escorts us to the dinning area. I’m much to engrossed by slight anxiousness that is slithering in the back of my mind to engage in the conversation so I mindlessly follow behind them. Before I know it we walk into the large dinning room that has a long wooden table in the middle, perfectly set in an off white table cloth and adorned with expensive looking pure white china decorated with red roses. The whole table looks big enough to sit a dozen people but as we walk closer I can see what looks like two girls quietly giggling across from each other.

Olivia has her butler show me to my sit which is right next to the beautiful blonde girl and right across another girl,I assume, with dark hair that covers one part of her face that hides one eye and looks as tall as the doorframe. I smile politely at both of them as I sink down into my seat, they both return the smile but the dark haired girls' was much more shy. I look to see that Olivia has sat at the head of the table and Aunt Willow has sat at her right hand side, right next to me.

“Maeve, darling. This is my daughter Shelly,” Olivia gestures to the shy dark haired girl across from me, “ and this is my niece, Letha,” She motions to the blonde next to me. “Girls, this is Maeve Hale. She is Willow’s niece from California.” She gave them a knowing look but I didn’t think much of it.

I take turns looking at both girls,” It’s very nice to meet you both.” I say politely.

Shelly makes a low grunting noise that startles me but is followed by an electronic voice coming from her phone,” I apologize for scaring you, Maeve. It’s also very nice to meet you.”

It takes me a second but I quickly gather my thoughts and put on a genuine smile. I look her straight in the eye that’s not covered by hair,” It’s not a problem, Shelly. I hope we can be friends.” Shelly doesn’t answer but just shyly smiles and nods her head.

**_She’s just this shy girl inside this big body._ **

After the whole formalities of introductions dinner was served. Placed skillfully in front of us was a beautifully cooked roast that smelled so delicious it was mouth-watering. One of the butlers cautiously started to carve pieces of meat for us and loaded our plates with the designated potatoes and vegetables that were equally as mouthwatering. After everyone’s plates were set I noticed a lone plate at the end of the table.

“Ah, that’s why dinner is a little quieter than normal. Where’s Roman?” Aunt Willow questioned.

Olivia sighed loudly and put down her fork and knife,” He should be here any minute now. Ever since summer started he’s just been out of the house doing god knows what at ungodly hours.”

“ Teenage boys are forever a mystery.” Aunt Willow says bringing her cup of wine up to her lips.

After getting acquainted with Letha we bonded in small talk while eating, Shelly merely listened and nodded occasionally. Letha was very interested in life in California and how I was adjusting to the sudden change in scenery. I soon found at that she, Shelly and the mysterious Roman will be going to the same school as me once summer is over, which I am very relieved by because now I know a few people.

We're halfway through the meal when a tall, dark-haired boy walks in without announcing himself. He walks straight to the end of the table where his plate is waiting, probably already cold from not being eaten in time and takes his seat.

“ So nice of you to grace us with your presence, Roman.” Olivia sneered at him.

**_So this is Roman Godfrey._ **

Roman looks up and chuckles looking straight at Olivia. I finally see his face and even though it’s twisted in irritation I can still tell that he’s extremely attractive. He’s wearing a white t-shirt with a dark leather jacket, his hair is pushed back but perfectly styled and his eyes are a mix between blue and green, from this point I can’t even tell but all I know he screams _bad boy._

**_Don’t drool._ **

“Sorry, Olivia. I got caught up with a few things. I’m here now aren’t I?” He asks sarcastically.

**_Ohh. Sounds like a rich boy with an attitude._ **

I turn to see Olivia tense up like she’s trying her very best not to lose her shit, thankfully Aunt Willow intervenes and directs the attention back to her.

“ Thank you for making it, Roman,” She smiles. “ I’d like for you to meet my niece, Maeve,” she gently places her arm on my shoulder. “ Maeve this is Roman.” She gestures to him.

I turn to look at him but find that he’s already looking at me. When we make eye contact everything around me began to blur. Something inside seemed to ignite and my whole body was flooded with an unexplainable warm feeling from head to toe. It was like my whole body was set on fire but instead of pain it was sensational, almost intoxicating. I kept my expression blank but on the inside I was freaking out. It felt like only a few seconds since we locked eyes but I was started to get overwhelmed. As much as my brain was telling not to look away, I forced myself to.

I broke eye contact and chuckled slightly, trying to hide my obvious blush on my face,” Nice to meet you, Roman.” His eyes seemed to glimmer when I said his name.

He quickly blinked and looked away and then started to mindlessly play with his food. He didn’t answer but just nodded his head.

**_I wonder if he felt something too. Or am I having another episode?_ **

Olivia loudly cleared her throat as if saying ‘we’re still here’ so I turned back to her and Aunt Willow. I guess our encounter didn’t go unnoticed because all eyes were on me when I shifted in my seat. I couldn’t bare to look up so I looked back down to my food.

“So, whose ready for dessert?” Olivia questioned. Before anyone could actually answer she had already rung the bell, signaling her help that it was time to change courses. I wasn’t in any mood for dessert with all these new questions in my head but I’m gonna force myself to act normal for the rest of this dinner.

**_Hopefully._ **

 

————————————————————————

After the delicious meal came an even more delectable dessert. Too bad my nerves couldn’t have me stomach anymore than just a few bites. I ended up just pushing the beautifully made chocolate around on my plate. Aunt Willow and Olivia were deep in conversation so that left Letha, Shelly and I to continue our little girl talk. As much as Letha tried to include Roman into our conversation he would merely shrug her off and brood in his chair.

“So school starts in a few weeks. Did you want to go shopping before it starts?” Letha asks.

I thought about it for a second, I didn’t really need anymore clothes due to Aunt Willow’s excessive need to keep my closet full at all times but it would be nice to definitely be nice to have a girl around my age to hand out with.

I nod,” Yes, I’d really like that.” I smile at her.

I look over at Shelly,” Did you want to come too, Shelly?”

She looks sad instantly and then starts typing on her phone,” People will stare.” The robotic voice reads out.

My heart drops at this, no way is anyone going to hurt or do anything bad to Shelly. I reach over and grab her hand. She looks up at me through her bangs, I smile warmly at her, “ Don’t worry, Shelly. I got your back.” I promise. Her cute smile returns to her face and she nods rapidly. I giggle at her innocent excitement.

“ Aren’t you going to ask me?” A voice behind me questions. I slowly turn my head to see Roman sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed against his chest, with his brows raised.

Before I could say anything Letha interjects,” Sorry, Roman. But it’s just a girls day. Don’t you have something better to do? Or someone better to do?” She sends him a pointed look.

Roman puts his hands up in surrender,” Fine, fine. You’re right.” He rolls his eyes as he continues to brood in his chair.

Our girl talk continued without any interruption for another few minutes until Aunt Willow turned to me,” I think I’m gonna stay a little bit longer. Olivia and I  have some things to talk about. Did you want to stay or are you ready to go home?”

She didn’t need to ask me twice, with the whole Olivia thing before, now her son is making me feel weird, all I craved was the solitude of my own bed.

“ Yes. I’m ready to go home.” I answer honestly.

Aunt Willow nods her head,” Okay, let me just call Simon so he can come to pick you up.”

Before she can even reach for her phone Olivia says,” Nonsense Willow. Do you know what time it is? I’ll just have Roman drop her.” Before I can even object Olivia’s already asking him across the table. “ Roman, would you be a dear and drop Maeve home? Willow is gonna stay back a little longer and the poor dear is ready to go home.”

“ No it’s fine. I can just walk-“

Before I can finish my sentence I hear Roman say,” Yeah, not a problem.”

I turn my head to look at him and he’s smiling in my direction.

**_OH MY GOSH! HE’S MORE BEAUTIFUL WHEN HE SMILES!_ **

“ Okay, now that’s all settled then. Maeve, Darling thank you for coming. I hope you enjoyed yourself,” She smiles warmly at me,” Roman, be nice.” She gives him a look.

He salutes to her as he stands up with a goofy smile,” You got it, Boss!”, He walks over to the door but stops before he walks out,” Cars out front, I’ll be outside waiting.” He says looking at me.

My insides heat up again as we make eye contact, I wonder how it’s gonna be when we’re alone in the car together, in a close space. Before I can talk myself into a hole I turn to Letha and Shelly,” Bye girls. It was really nice meeting you guys again. I can’t wait to hangout again.” I smile at both of them.

“ Bye, Maeve. See you soon!” Shelly’s robotic voice says from her phone but she smiles cutely at me.

“ Of course. I’ll text you soon!” Letha exclaims.

I stand and turn to Olivia and Aunt Willow,” Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Olivia. It was absolutely delicious!”, I turn to Aunt Willow,” I’ll see you at home.”

“ GoodNight, Darling!” I hear both of them say. I turn to walk to the door and a nicely dressed lady is there holding the door for me. I give her a questioning look.

“ I’m here to walk you out Ma’am.” She says politely. I just nod and follow her through the house to the front door. I guess I must have spaced out the entire walk though the house because I would have definitely gotten lost. We reach the front door and right as she opens the door right in the driveway Roman is leaning on the hood of the most beautiful car I’ve ever seen.

“ Wow! This is your car?” I exclaim as I stared at the stunning red Jaguar XK-150 in absolute amazement.

“ Yeah. It was my dads but he passed it on to me.” He said casually.

**_His dad is dead too._ **

Once that thought enters my head I instantly tear my eyes away from the car and look over at Roman, who is surprisingly looking at me.

“ You ready?” He questions. I just nod and start to walk to passenger side. He surprises me by opening the door for me. I just blush and look down and then mumble a quick ‘Thank You’. Once I’m in the car he walks to the drivers side and starts the engine. The engine rumbles to life and shakes the car a little.

He looks over at me,” Home?” He questions.

Once again as he looks at me I feel so warm on the inside. The whole sensation washing through me from my head to my toes. I know I should be going home but I’m suddenly feeling very daring. Not only is his eyes edging me on but also the pit in my stomach that seems to tighten every time he looks at me.

“ Could we go for a drive for a while?” I ask boldly. I honestly don’t know where this is coming. For one, we don’t know each other. He could be a creep or something. Or to him, I could be a creep. Two, his mom just told him to drop me home, nothing else, who am I to be so bold and change the plans. Three, there is something hauntingly attractive about this boy, why do I want to be alone with him longer?

He chuckles and puts the car into drive,” Sure.”

We slowly start our drive to god knows where at this ungodly hour.

**_What am I doing?_ **

——————————————————-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies, thank you for taking the time for reading my story. I know it's a work in progress but please bear with me, this is officially (cue the trumpets and fireworks) my first time posting any of my work online! Your constructive criticism or compliments are great if you would like to leave some. But for the love of god(s) if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it, simply click off my story and read until you have something nice to say.
> 
> \-- XOXO Beatrix


End file.
